Carnival Ride
by Royal Ebony
Summary: While trying to enjoy the town annual carnival and act as normal teens, the Cullen "childern" stumble across a little girl, all alone. They take her in and find chaos is not far behind.
1. Prologue

Carnival Ride

Little Love

Prologue

_Edward's Point Of View_

I was sitting on a park bench, watching random people enjoy the cool day. It was overcast and there was a light breeze that blew through the dispersed trees. The park had an open field and a playground to the side. The children were laughing and playing while some of the adults set up picnics. A father and son were tossing a ball in the distance.

The sidewalk rapped around the area like a winding snake up to a concreted space. In the center was a large yet simple stone waterfall. Benches were hodgepodge within the region facing ever which way. I was currently angled diagonally to the parking lot and greenery.

I sighed. I was waiting impatiently for my sisters to return with the most important being in existence. She unexpectedly swept though our lives, like a whirlwind. Somehow, she had singlehandedly won the cold, dead hearts of seven vampires. I smiled, still amazed at these thoughts.

And here came the four and half year old human now.

"Edward!" she called sweetly and seemed to radiate relief as she ran to me.

I got up and met her half way, scooping her into my arms. She locked her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Did you have fun, Bella?" I questioned, though I knew the answer.

She leaned back, wrinkled her nose and stared at me as if I had lost my mind.

"I'm glad shopping's over," she sighed gently. I chuckled and kissed her forehead. Bella leaned back into me once again as she rested her head on my shoulder, sighing in contentment.

"It wasn't that _bad_," claimed Alice, stubbornly.

I laugh, liberated I had Bella back with me, and turn my attention to the girl in my embrace.

"Let's go home, little love."


	2. Annoyances and a Silent Mind

Carnival Ride

Chapter 1

_Edward's Point Of View_

"Let's GO, Edward," Alice called from the Volvo.

I heaved a sigh and proceeded to drag myself to the car. I was dreading this.

_It will be fine, Edward. You'll see._ My mother, Esme, thought kindly.

My brothers sniggered as I plopped myself into the drivers seat.

"Try and have fun, dears," Esme's voice rang out while I sped away. The house in my rear view mirror was getting smaller by the second.

"Let it be over with quickly," I muttered.

"Aww, cheer up, bro. She won't bite," Emmet laugh, clapping a hand on my shoulder. I groaned in frustration.

"Maybe she'll be sick," Jasper mused, a bit more sensitively.

"Sorry, not happening," Alice sang. She tapped her temple. _I would know._

Rosalie was staring at complexion. Then she decided to grace us with her advice.

"Hmph, well, Edward, it's all in maintaining control of your admirers. The girls must understand you're a loner. Simply, let the girls know were the line is drawn and tell them to keep at a distance. That's what I do, of course. But, I, unlike you, have a mate to help me." Rosalie stated rather condescendingly.

"I _have _been trying. And, just to let you know, most girls get it. It's only Candy. She is completely obtuse about everything around her, except herself and what she wants," I said flatly.

_Like someone else I know,_ I thought exasperated. "Furthermore, she's popular. The other girls only want to be like her though they understand to _stay away," _I added angrily.

"Just trying to help, sheesh," Rosalie replied, frustrated. _We would be in this mess if it weren't for you,_ Rosalie thought irritably. She turn back to the darken window to distract herself by primping.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. This was not anyone's fault, apart from Candy's.

Candace Morgan Lane (also known as Candy) is the mayor's daughter and the most popular cheerleader at Portland High. She's spoiled, has the brains of a bird, and is the most consistent, annoying creature I have ever had the displeasure to know. Sound mean but it's a well deserved description, rest assured.

It has been about a year since we first came to Portland, Oregon. Ever since school started last fall, Candy has stocked, and cornered me to ask me out or to bask in my company so no one else can. That's basically it. I am prize to be won in her mind and her followers try to mimic the gesture. Some, fortunately, have grown working minds and started avoiding my family and me. Now, it's nearly April and even Candy seems to be going tried of this game.

Constant teasing from my oh-so wonderful family has immediately commenced every time Candy is mentioned. They had their own share of attention from the populars and anyone who had a back bone, however. They had their mates, though and they usually looked out for me. In this instance, the amusement was too much for them. Candy, typical blond, blue eyed girl, with nasally voice and wore large amount of makeup, was NOT my type _at all_ and they knew it.

My family and I have usually tried to evade school functions throughout the year. However, we, as a group, believe it would be best to attend at least one before the year ended to not attract the suspicions of the town. Unfortunately, Candy had invited me to be her date to almost everything that popped up. So, I tried to stay indifferent by not going to anything.

The Spring Carnival was my last chance to make an appearance before the summer came and I would no longer be able to venture out of the house without noticeable signs of my vampirism. We had planned to visit the Denalis, our "cousins", over the summer break.

So, when a desperate Candy invited me once more to the event, I had to accept. Alas, the result enlarged her ego and her slow-diminishing hope was restore to some degree. _Damn it all_!

Tonight, I would do what ever necessary, apart from killing her, to get Candy off my back once and for all. Rosalie may have been right to fault me in some perspective. In the past, I may have been a bit too gentlemanly. It was how I was raise. Candace was finally at breaking point and now I was about to deliver the final blow.

"Come on, Edward. We're here." Alice tugged on my arm. _Don't spare her feelings. You all ready tried it, and now look. Tell her what you think and it will be over with quickly._ Alice mentally advised.

"Alright, Alice," I sighed.

The sun was lost behind the earth, creating a twilight sky. The humans were laughing and delighting in all the fair had to offer. There was a red and white stripped tent placed at entrance and a security guard inside. The rest of the fairgrounds were in close by a chain linked fence.

"Tickets, please," the rather large man stated.

_Three and half more hours left, and then I can go home._ He thought grumpily.

"Here you go, sir," said Alice perkily, handing in our tickets.

The unsuspecting man stuttered, "Sh…sure, h…h…have fun."

"Thank you," Rosalie called, needing her share of admiration.

"N...no p...p…problem," the man staggered, his thoughts hardly coherent.

As we went to enter the guard was shaken out of his stupor. "Hey, the carnival closes by ten."

"Poor guy. He's repeating 'too young, wife and three kids, jail, arrested, not good' over and over in his head." I told amusedly

They all laughed and looked at our surroundings.

"What do you want to do first?" Emmett asked confusedly.

The rides did not look fun at all. I could run from here to the house and be back before the fastest ride had finished.

Jasper was about to suggest the ferris wheel when a nasally voice called me.

"Edward, baby, where have you been?" Candy demanded, her posy not far behind. I glared in her direction.

They were all shocked when they had heard that I had agreed to anything with Candace after so long and want to see if it was really true.

I did NOT want to spend any more time with her than I had to.

"Candy, I need to speak to you alone." I stated quietly.

"But Edward, baby, you just got here. Come on, we'll go on the ride that has…"Candy started but I cut her off.

"It can't wait. Let's go somewhere more…private."

I did not want to cause a scene. (Not that she didn't want a scene) But Candy, of course, took it to mean something that was as far away from my mind as eating broccoli.

"We'll see you around, Edward," Alice called dragging everyone away.

Jasper felt my emotions and promised, mentally, they'd stay nearby.. The others echoed the sediment.

"Oh, Eddie, I think it's a little too soon for that in our relationship." Candy said trying to sound coy. _MMM... later tonight would be later enough, though..._

Gag me.... and WHAT _relationship_??!!

I pinched the bridge of my nose in order to hold back a growl. She was a thickheaded pest if I ever saw one.

"I said _talk, alone_." I emphasized slowly. Maybe she'd understand. I'm not hopeful.

"Alright, Eddie, baby. Girls leave us." Candy demanded.

The girls giggled away and left us as I led Candy to the secluded tables and benches.

I could here the thoughts of the girls as they tried to remain close enough to know what was happening. They were ever curious to know the outcome of their companion's conversation with myself.

"Candy," I began gravely, "I really think…"

"Stop," she interrupted, "I understand."

In reality, she had no idea but I let her continue, seeing where this was going.

"My popularity is too much for you to handle. I suspected as much. I'm sorry but if you can't handle it, then it's over between us."

Not exactly the direction I plan but if it causes her to stay away, I'll go with it.

"You're right. I don't want _anything_ to do with_ you_!" I stated coolly.

She gasped, snapped at me, "FINE! I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Goodbye, Candace." I said harshly. _Good riddance_, I thought.

She _hmphed,_ stomped her foot, and made her to her standby posy.

I sat down on a picnic table and placed my feet on the adjoining bench. I think she's over me at last.

Candy was still at large about the fair and spreading rumors like flies. I just wanted to gather my thoughts for a second.

Hopeful, this "Candy problem" will blow over quickly.

I put my head in my hands and sighed in relief. I had been doing that a lot as of late.

A noise froze me completely. A sniff came from three rows down.

I sat up and turn my head to the noise.

There was a little girl who couldn't be more than five sitting in the same position I was in.

I wondered what was wrong with her and why I had not noticed her before.

Wait.

Stop.

I, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, mind reader, was wondering and not noticing the inner workings of a child. I focus the little girl and heard _nothing_. It was as if she wasn't even there. Was something wrong with me? Was I losing my touch?

I had never had to exert my power before and as hard I as I could, I could not read her mind.

She began to cry softly. Surely someone, her parents or siblings perhaps, knew she was out here.

I approached her cautiously. Was she even human? Did her silence mean she was something _other_?

I scolded myself as soon as those thoughts entered my mind.

Of course she was human. Next I was going to call her an alien and be as large as Emmett.

But she had a heart beat just like any other human. And her smell was definitely human. Very distinct, actually. She would definitely have a prominent and desirable scent when she grew. Right now, it was manageable. No stronger than a small animal.

She had a simple purple sweater and jeans. She had little tennis on her feet. Her hair was in pigtails.

When I reached her, I wasn't sure how to react.

I chose to sit next to her, making some clamor in the process as not to frighten her completely. I sat on the seat this time to get a better view of her face.

"Excuse me. Why are you crying," I said curiously. _Maybe I should leave her alone but she seems so helpless_.

She sniffed and raised her head to meet my eyes. I was shocked to see a deep pair of brown eyes. They held so much intelligence for one so young and she peered though with wonder. Her brown eyes were rimed with red from her distress and I had an insane urge to clear her angelic face from the tears.

She stared at for some time seeming unsure of what to do.

I tried again, with simpler question.

"What's your name?"

That sparked something within her as her face brightened slightly.

"Isabella, but I _just like_ Bella." The little girl answered quietly and as if it was of vital importance.

"What's your name?" her child's voice sang, her eyes alight with inquisitiveness.

"My name is Edward," I replied with easy gentleness.

I didn't want to scare her. I felt very protective of this strange girl. _How odd._

"You don't like that girl. She's not nice at all." Bella stated randomly.

"What girl?" I stated, turning my head to see no one.

"You know. The girl with the yellow hair," Bella looked expectantly at me.

"Oh, Candy," I said understanding who she meant. "Yeah, I pretty sure she'll leave me alone now." I muttered more to myself than to her.

I realized she must have been here for awhile.

"You were here the whole time," I asked in surprised. How could I have not detected her?

Her eyes went wide and her heart rate increased. I started to worry. Was that normal?

"I sorry, I sorry. Please, don't be mad at me," Cried Bella. She seemed very nervous as her hands began twisting in her lap.

"No, no, Bella. I'm not angry with you. It's fine. I just wonder how I didn't see you." I assured her.

"So you're not mad? I'm not in tremble?" She asked calming slightly.

"Tremble? You mean trouble?"I clarified. She nodded.

"Of course not." I said soothingly.

"So why were you crying," I tried again as she seemed more trusting and relaxed now.

"Well, Momma said to stay right here." She pointed to the table.

"'Don't go anywhere,' Momma said. And I stay-ed here all day and the sun's gone and I got scared 'cause I heared voices. I hided under the table when you came with that girl."Bella told me in a sad sweet voice.

"Now, I donno what to do." She stated getting upset again.

"Awww, you poor thing," Rosalie told Bella. She jumped, startled.

I had been so preoccupied in Bella's story and Bella herself; I hadn't realized the other arrived. Rosalie jolted me back to reality and I found I was blocking the surround thoughts without my knowledge. Thoughts and noise poured into my head, almost making my ears ring.

But there was something that caught my attention.

I also hadn't realized that the Jocks were indulging themselves by drinking nearby.


End file.
